tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Seventh Camp: All-Stars
That's right! This is my seventh season in this truly epic series! Contestants You may only compete when you've been invited, and you can only be contestants you were in past camps. Two contestants per person. Screaming Gophers #Nalyd - The goofy strategist (From camps 3, 4, 5 6) - Nalyd Renrut #Courtney - the best CIT ever (From multiple camps, but only Camp 6 as CK11) -COKEMAN11 #Duncan - the criminal guy (From 4, 5(1), 5(2)) - Turnertang #Oweguy - the nice quiet guy (no previous camps) - Owenguy101 #Kristi- the incredibly nice girl (from 5(1), 5(2))- Anonymos #Jake- The Kind Hottie-Chimmy (From 6) #Ravioli- The attractive, depressing, and occasionally violent pixie (From Camps 5(1), 5(2)) -Sunshine Killer Bass #Xavier - The pointlessly angry kid (From camp 5) - Nalyd Renrut #CK11 - the new-found strategist (From Camp 6) - COKEMAN11 #Archie - An athlete (From 3, 5(1), 5(2), 6) - Turnertang #Dark Phantom - phantom that might have come from Oweguy (no previous camps) - Owenguy101 #Heather- the queen bee (from 3, 4, 5(1), 5(2), 6)- Anonymos #Chimmy- The Psycho Pyro-Chimmy (From 6) #Christin- The chronically shy and artsy niece of Chris (From camp 4 played by me, and camp 5(1) played by TDI19) -Sunshine No Team #James-The Insane Comedian-Tdafan123 Elimination Table Day One Chat Chris: Welcome to... Nalyd... Renrut's... SEVENTH CAMP! *dramatic music* Twelve of you have been identified as the best of the best from all 6 past camps! Owe and Dark Phantom, I don't know how you got in. James, you're lucky I'm easily bribed. Nalyd: Hey guys. :) Xavier: *gives Nalyd a noogie* Nalyd: What was that for?! Xavier: For losing last season. Chimmy:*is somehow floating around making swimming motions in scuba gear* Jake:O_O Nalyd: *pulls Chimmy back to ground* Ravioli: *arrives at the camp* Yo. Christin: *also arrives, waves shyly* H-hi, everyone... Chimmy:*puts banana in her ear* (XD) Jake:I'm not even gonna ASK.... Nalyd: Ravi! Long time no see! It feels like its been months. (EEE! Sunshine! :D) (CONF) Xavier: Yeah, i wanted to push the dork in the lake. But I'm sure if Ravioli saw Kathie last season, she'll kill Nalyd. Heather: *arrives, sees Ravioli* Ugh, she's here? Why?! *sees Christin, plasters on a smile* Why, hello, Christin. Kristi: *arrives* Hey, everyone!! *waves* Ravioli: *glances at Nalyd, but says nothing* Christin: Hi, Heather. (Conf.) Christin: I know most people would think I'd have a grudge against Heather, but I don't. After all, we decided to start fresh at the end of camp 4, right? Live and let live. *pause* ...I'm still terrified of her, of course, but I don't dislike her. Nalyd: So, Ravi, we're on the same team. Pretty sweet, huh? (CONF) Xavier: Heather thinks she's all that and a bag of chips (wow, did I just say that? XD) but she hasn't dealt with me. (I think they were in a camp once, but dont tell Xavier.) Chimmy:The door can see into your SOOOUULLLL! Jake:Is it just me, or is Chimmy even more insane than before? (XD) Heather: Look, Christin, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I think it would be a good for a forming... something or other... to be in an alliance. Kristi: Hey, Ravioli!! Why so glum? Chipper up!! Ravioli: *still says nothing* (Conf.) Ravioli: *has long, drawn out rant about how Nalyd can have the nerve to even talk to her after completely forgetting about her last season and just relishing in the attention of Kathie, which is fast-forwarded XD* Christin: ...um... (Conf.) Christin: Ten minutes into the camp and she's already trying to make an alliance? Wow... Christin: ...I guess I'll have to think about it, Heather. I appreciate the offer, though! Heather: Well, be sure to let me know. Nalyd: *whispers* Kristi, don't try to make her be happy. Dangerous and painful things happen when Ravioli is happy. *flashback to the great slap fight of 1682* Xavier: *waits for heather to offer him an alliance HINT HINT* Nalyd: Ravi, I get the feeling that somethings wrong... Xavier: Its cause you cheated on her with kathie last season. Nalyd: I did? o.O Chimmy:*pokes Ravioli from a distance with a very long stick XD* Jake:*walks up to Christian* Hi. Ravioli: *glares partially at Xavier, partially at Nalyd, and partially at Chimmy* Christin: Hi! (CONF) Nalyd: It was really weird. She was glaring at me and two other people at the same time! This reminds me of that time Sunshine got her eyes to go other ways. I had nightmares for weeks. Jake:I know we're not on the same team, just wanted to say hi, get to know some people. *walks away* Chimmy:*stares at a sleeping Owe* Is it dead?...can I poke it? (XD) Christin: ...um... okay, bye... (Conf.) Ravioli: *continues fast-forwarded rant XD* Kristi: Ravioli? Is something bothering you? It helps to talk about it, you know. (CONF) Nalyd: There was nothing romantic between me and Kathie. Sure, she kissed me a couple times and I think she watched me sleep once... Okay, it was romantic on her side, for me it was just dealing with a fangirl. Besides, I was friends with Christin too. I bet Ravi thinks I cheated on her with Christin too! Well, I'm sure she talked to male people while I was in the last season! Yeah, she probably cheated on me! I bet she met a guy at Dunkin Donuts and... Heh heh... I like donuts. Can I have a donut? Where was I going with this? o.O